Iskendriel (Isk)
Iskendriel (Isk) is a handler for The Peacekeepers of The Imperium where she, albeit unwillingly, goes by the name 'Isk' instead of her full name. This is because one of the agents that she handles is another version of herself from another universe by the same name; Iskendriel. Isk is quite unlike Iskendriel as she is cheerful to a fault and eternally optimistic. Iskendriel both envies and loves Isk for this, being something that she believes she could never be. Isk, as a handler, handles several Peacekeeper agents and assigns them to groups, including that of Iskendriel. Description Appearance Isk, as a typical alimean, has marble-white skin from head to toe and her hair is bright green. She wears her hair in long dreadlocks that she has loosely tied at the back of her head. She wears a thick tye dyed robe that would make her appear tremendously fat if not for the small head and slender neck sticking out of them. The tye dye pattern is yellow washed to white but she also has a black sash around the middle to keep the complicated robe together. She also wears thick rimmed spectacles that are tinted green to match her hairTales Post 9, Tales Page 1, The Peacekeepers (Story Arc), Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer.. Personality Quite unlike Iskendriel, who is rude and brash most of the time, Isk is optimistic, easy-going and pleasant. She is quite afraid of Iskendriel but she clearly cares for her and wants what's best for her. She feels some sympathy for Iskendriel's past and sees the torment that Iskendriel goes through in her own mind. Isk always wants to help and make others' lives more comfortable, especially Iskendriel's. She feels absolute guilt about the deaths of alternate Iskendriel's because of the pleasurable sensation it can cause. She is smart and isn't above lying to Iskendriel for Iskendriel's own good. History Tales from The Imperium The Peacekeepers Isk had sent Iskendriel, her agent, on a mission to the planet Tatooine where she had to hunt down and kill another Iskendriel Planestrider. This was the fourth mission where Iskendriel had been asked to kill an alternate Iskendriel. When she returned to The Fracture she spoke with Isk, her handler, through her PIP in Castle Camelot - Iskendriel's designated residence within The Fracture. After voicing her guilt and remorse over the death of another Iskendriel, Isk eventually informed Iskendriel that she was preparing a new team for the agent. Though unhappy at working with others, Iskendriel agreed and made her way to The Heart - the headquarters for The Peacekeepers where Isk was waiting in the meeting room. She only then admitted to Iskendriel that she was not, in fact, team leader. Notes Britt's Commentary "Iskendriel and Isk were deliberately chosen to work together to emphasise how not only The Imperium works but The Peacekeepers. Alternate reality selves, possibly even past or future selves, can be used together and be exceptionally confusing the entire time. I dubbed her "Isk" to better differentiate her from Iskendriel to hopefully not confuse a reader too much." ~ Britt the Writer References Tales from The Imperium References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tales Characters Category:Peacekeepers